


[TRADUCTION] Le Gâteau

by DracoSH



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Shizaya - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoSH/pseuds/DracoSH
Summary: C’est simplement un gâteau. Il vient en boîte avec des consignes clairement écrites au dos. À quel point cela pouvait-il être vraiment difficile ?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004440) by [flyingisland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingisland/pseuds/flyingisland). 



> Tout le crédit revient à Flyingisland, je ne suis que la traductrice, avec son accord bien entendu, vous pouvez également la retrouver sur tumblr sous le pseudo Mothisland.

Les fenêtres sont ouvertes pour laisser sortir la fumée. C’est un matin frisquet de début de printemps, et les vagues vibrations des voitures filant à toute allure en bas s’agitent contre le verre. Shizuo regarde, surplombe, la ville à travers la fenêtre de sa cuisine, retient son souffle, compte jusqu’à dix. Il compte encore à l’envers pour être plus sûr, passe sa main dans ses cheveux. 

Izaya fredonne depuis la cuisinière, malgré le chantier brûlant de croûte noire qu’il jette du plat dans l’évier. Shizuo envisage de lui envoyer la note pour un nouvel équipement de cuisine. Il envisage de le chasser et d’oublier que tout cela soit un jour arrivé. 

C’est la Saint Valentin. Ils devraient être dehors, en train de faire… Quelque chose. Pas enfermé dans l’appartement exigu de Shizuo, brûlant tout tout ce qui touche la cuisinière et se chamaillant sans arrêt sur pourquoi Izaya ressentait le besoin de faire ça maintenant à ce moment précis sans même prévenir.

Ce matin, alors que le soleil commençait à peine à survoler les toits des bâtiments dehors, Shizuo était éveillé par le son de quelqu’un tapant rapidement contre sa porte d’entrée. Cela continua pendant quinze minutes avant qu’il se soit tiré hors du lit, hargneux face à l’horloge, et se dépêche vers la source du bruit, avec une intention meurtrière envers n’importe quelle pauvre âme qui l’attendait dans le couloir. 

Cependant, c’était évidemment Izaya. Il n’était pas vraiment sûr à qui d’autre il aurait dû s’attendre à trouver au pas de sa porte à 5 heures du matin avec un sac de courses et un rictus si insupportable qu’il lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Treize coups en plus et il avait laissé le petit mal de tête entrer, non pas sans le disputer.

Izaya avait écouté son discours, lui permettant de passer sa colère, avant de répondre, simplement, comme si c’était la chose la plus évidente au monde : « J’ai besoin d’aide pour cuisiner quelque chose ». 

Il n’a encore aucune idée de ce qu’ils cuisinent ou pourquoi. Ils ont déjà essayé trois boîtes de poudre de gâteau et trois de ses bons plats. Izaya est en train de lire le mode d’emploi à l’envers de la boîte, plissant obstinément les yeux juste parce qu’il sait comment Shizuo aime le voir avec ses lunettes. Il remue la casserole bouillonnante de quelque chose sur la cuisinière, et s’ils font un gâteau, Shizuo n’a vraiment aucune idée de ce qu’il pourrait bien être.

Ils sont tous les deux sans espoir, vraiment.

Tom-san lui avait dit il y a longtemps qu’il avait besoin de se trouver une fille mignonne qui pourrait cuisiner. Il s’en était moqué, n’y avait pas prêté attention — pourquoi serait il si difficile ? Mais maintenant, peut-être qu’il comprend. Si il est le meilleur cuisinier entre eux deux, ils sont vraiment, réellement dans la merde. 

« Hé, vermine », il appelle, déambulant pour retourner vers la cuisine et jetant un oeil par dessus l’épaule d’Izaya, « Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

Izaya lui rend son regard, des yeux sensuels sous de longs cils, de la couleur sur ses joues venant de la chaleur montante dans la pièce et de l’effort de mettre hâtivement de nombreux plats brûlants dans l’évier avant qu’une fâcheuse explosion puisse arriver. Il a un sourire en coin comme s’il savait quelque chose dont Shizuo n’avait aucune idée, mais Shizuo le lit comme un livre ouvert facilement. De la sueur perle à son front. Son sourire est de travers, tendu et travaillé. Il est plus stressé à propos de ça qu’il voudrait bien l’admettre.

Shizuo soupire longuement, passe une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Il attrape la boîte sur le plan de travail, et étudie rapidement les instructions. Ça lui a l’air suffisamment simple. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur. 

Il laisse Izaya s’occuper avec ce qu’il fait sur la cuisinière, désintéressé. C’est une substance noire, épaisse, qui colle au bord du plat et bouillonne de façon inquiétante. Il lutte pout cacher son dégoût, au moins pour qu’Izaya le laisse seul tant qu’il essaye de comprendre. 

On fait des trucs comme ça tout le temps. C’est en boîte, comme les ramen en boîte, comme les repas de plateaux télé. Il sait faire de la nourriture en boîte. Il peut faire tout ce qui a des consignes claires.

Il craque ses articulation, tirant vers le haut les coins de la boîte et laissant le contenu tomber sur le plan de travail. La poudre se mélange avec des oeufs et du lait. Le tout se remue jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ait plus de grumeaux, il se renverse dans un plat et se cuit jusqu’à que ce soit bon. Simple comme bonjour.

Il récupère tout ce dont il a besoin du frigidaire, mélange les ingrédients en faisant bien attention d’utiliser les bonnes mesures, il fait bien attention à ne pas gâcher le tout. C’est la dernière boîte, son dernier plat indemne. Ça va marcher. Ils cuisinent depuis le lever du soleil, et il est maintenant bientôt midi.  
 Le four est préchauffé. Izaya jette sa mixture terrifiante à la poubelle, tiquant avec sa langue.

Ils se tiennent ensemble, pleins d’espoir et épuisés, en sueur, et en ayant complètement ras le bol quand Shizuo glisse le plat dans le four. Izaya s’extasie, excité, échappant quelques commentaire à propos de Shizuo qui serait une mignonne femme au foyer qu’il ignore volontairement. Il met le minuteur, se traine dans le salon et se laisse tomber dans le canapé. Sa tête en arrière, profitant du courant d’air passant à travers les fenêtres ouvertes, il se rend à peine compte du poids s’installant à côté de lui ou de la tête reposant sur son épaule. 

Il grogne, ses yeux se fermant tous seuls. Il savoure la chaleur du corps d’Izaya blotti contre lui plus qu’il n’accepterait d’admettre. Son odeur, la sensation de son souffle chaud contre sa peau, ces doigts dessinants des lignes invisibles sur son torse.

Il glisse dans un sommeil léger, le soleil sur ses joue, l’insecte contre son côté. Il rêve de gâteaux, de glaces et de bonbons au chocolat. Il rêve d’Izaya l’attirant vers l’avant dans un tas de bonbons. Il rêve de charbon et de feu de forêt. Il rêve de nuages de fumée épais, étranglant l’oxygène de ses poumons, et un cri aigu, perçant, déchirant à travers la sérénité de son paradis sucré, jusqu’à ce qu’il se retrouve à sursauter, pris de sueurs froides, envoyant Izaya au sol accidentellement dans sa hâte.

Pas encore bien réveillé et confus, il réalise que l’odeur de fumée a été transféré de son rêve à la réalité, et ce cri —  
Oh, il est également vrai

C’est la minuterie du four, hurlant depuis la cuisine. C’est son gâteau, dedans, carbonisé. 

Il s’arrache du salon vers la cuisine, ouvre violemment le four et oublie presque d’utiliser des gants avant d’attraper le plat.

Izaya rit avant même d’arriver à la cuisine. Ça commence en un simple gloussement du salon, des petites bulles de rire forçant leur passage à travers des lèvres tendues alors qu’il se relève et titube vers l’avant, mais soudainement, ils se transforment en éclats. Ç’aurait pu être effrayant, si Shizuo n’avait pas l’habitude de ce genre de choses. Si tout événement malchanceux qui leur arrivait n’était pas suivi par ce rire. 

 

Il jure, jetant le dernier plat ruiné dans l’évier. Il grésille, brûlant contre l’eau, pathétique et laid, une énorme tache noire signant leur échec au milieu de la cuisine. Absolument tout empeste la fumée. Le haut de ses plans de travail sont mitraillés de suie noire, avec des filets de trucs fondus, avec un mélange de farine et de gâteau, tant de choses qu’il sait que cela lui prendra des heures à tout nettoyer. 

Le rire d’Izaya se calme pour devenir rien. Il renifle, essuie les larmes et l’épuisement de ses yeux.

 

Shizuo se tourne pour lui lancer un regard noir. Il espère que la rage contenue dedans seule puisse transformer Izaya en cendre aussi. Sa seule envie est de s’éclipser pour retourner dans son lit, oublier que quoi que ce soit ait pu arriver se réveiller le lendemain matin prêt pour un autre jour de travail.

« J’arrête cette merde, » il aboie, claquant le four avec tant de force qu’il se cogne contre le mur avec un fracas de ferraille. « Si tu as tant besoin d’un putain de gâteau, on va au magasin et l’achète ! » 

Izaya tressaille, chevauchant le seuil entre la cuisine et le salon. Il se calme assez rapidement, il pose un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres. Il fait du cinéma, mais Shizuo peut voir une lueur de quelque chose dans ses yeux — un air vitreux, et un désespoir, et ça envoie un poids mort juste au plus profond de son ventre. 

Pendant un long moment, aucun d’eux ne parle. 

Il regarde le bordel dans l’évier, plisse son nez à l’odeur de la pâte brûlée. Izaya tripote le bout du mur, éraflant ses pieds dans ses chaussettes contre les carreaux. Et il explique tout.

Shizuo se sent honteux, évidemment, comme il s’y attendait.

Ils s’habillent. Ferment derrière eux.

Ils trouvent la meilleure pâtisserie du quartier. 

Tard dans l’après-midi, alors que le soleil se couche derrière les gratte-ciels les plus hauts à l’horizon, Mairu et Kururi sont sorties de la tâche de choisir dans leurs cadeaux par le son de leur sonnette d’entrée. 

Se dégageant l’une de l’autre et glissant à travers le salon, Kururi fait un commentaire sur des hypothétiques voleurs. Maire lui dit, « Je te protégerais avec ma vie. »

Et dehors dans le couloir, sans la moindre âme errante, il y a une boîte, attachée avec un ruban bleu.

Pas de carte, pas de note, juste le gâteau à l’intérieur, décoré avec des bonbons en formes de coeurs et des fleurs en sucres. Orné avec seulement :

_« Joyeux Anniversaire »_

Kururi dit que c’est peut être Egor, voire Shinra, ou Celty. 

Mais elles savent, au fond, malgré tout, elles savent. 

Et peut être que le lendemain, elles s’aventureront chez l’amant de leur frère, remarqueront les dégâts, et peut être même qu’elles riront.

Et Shizuo se rassurera pour la énième fois—

Ça doit valoir le coup quand même. Il ne peut pas vivre dans un agacement constant pour rien.

Il ne sait pas comment, il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il n’a rien à voir avec Izaya.


End file.
